1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to loudspeaker systems and more particularly to multiple loudspeakers arranged in a housing to provide omnidirectional sound radiation of high frequencies.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previously, a difficult problem in sound reproduction systems has been the poor dispersion characteristic of high frequency sound waves above 3000 hertz. At these high frequencies sound radiates in a relatively narrow beam from a loudspeaker so that different areas in a room receive uneven amounts of sound intensity. This effect causes an imbalance between the radiation patterns of high frequency and low frequency sound which impairs the enjoyment of high fidelity music reproduction.
Although previous loudspeaker systems have attempted to overcome this problem by use of multiple speakers or specially built tweeters, they have not been able to achieve an economical loudspeaker system which yielded an efficient high frequency wide dispersion characteristic.
The present invention solves this problem to a large extent by the use of at least four angularly positioned tweeter loudspeakers in a uniquely structured enclosure so that high frequency sound is scattered uniformly, and reflected from the walls, floor, and ceiling of a room, having a resultant sound vector that is in a balanced relationship with low frequency sound.